Optical films are known to the art which are constructed from inclusions dispersed within a continuous matrix. The characteristics of these inclusions can be manipulated to provide a range of reflective and transmissive properties to the film. These characteristics include inclusion size with respect to wavelength within the film, inclusion shape and alignment, inclusion volumetric fill factor and the degree of refractive index mismatch with the continuous matrix along the film's three orthogonal axes.
Conventional absorbing (dichroic) polarizers have, as their inclusion phase, inorganic rod-like chains of light-absorbing iodine which are aligned within a polymer matrix. Such a film will tend to absorb light polarized with its electric field vector aligned parallel to the rod-like iodine chains, and to transmit light polarized perpendicular to the rods. Because the iodine chains have two or more dimensions that are small compared to the wavelength of visible light, and because the number of chains per cubic wavelength of light is large, the optical properties of such a film are predominately specular, with very little diffuse transmission through the film or diffuse reflection from the film surfaces. Like most other commercially available polarizers, these polarizing films are based on polarization-selective absorption.
Films filled with inorganic inclusions with different characteristics can provide other optical transmission and reflective properties. For example, coated mica flakes with two or more dimensions that are large compared with visible wavelengths, have been incorporated into polymeric films and into paints to impart a metallic glitter. These flakes can be manipulated to lie in the plane of the film, thereby imparting a strong directional dependence to the reflective appearance. Such an effect can be used to produce security screens that are highly reflective for certain viewing angles, and transmissive for other viewing angles. Large flakes having a coloration (specularly selective reflection) that depends on alignment with respect to incident light, can be incorporated into a film to provide evidence of tampering. In this application, it is necessary that all the flakes in the film be similarly aligned with respect to each other.
However, optical films made from polymers filled with inorganic inclusions suffer from a variety of infirmities. Typically, adhesion between the inorganic particles and the polymer matrix is poor. Consequently, the optical properties of the film decline when stress or strain is applied across the matrix, both because the bond between the matrix and the inclusions is compromised, and because the rigid inorganic inclusions may be fractured. Furthermore, alignment of inorganic inclusions requires process steps and considerations that complicate manufacturing.
Other films, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,900 (Doane et. al.), consists of a clear light-transmitting continuous polymer matrix, with droplets of light modulating liquid crystals dispersed within. Stretching of the material reportedly results in a distortion of the liquid crystal droplet from a spherical to an ellipsoidal shape, with the long axis of the ellipsoid parallel to the direction of stretch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,041 (Konuma et al.) make a similar disclosure, but achieve the distortion of the liquid crystal droplet through the application of pressure. A. Aphonin, "Optical Properties of Stretched Polymer Dispersed Liquid Crystal Films: Angle-Dependent Polarized Light Scattering, Liquid Crystals, Vol. 19, No. 4, 469-480 (1995), discusses the optical properties of stretched films consisting of liquid crystal droplets disposed within a polymer matrix. He reports that the elongation of the droplets into an ellipsoidal shape, with their long axes parallel to the stretch direction, imparts an oriented birefringence (refractive index difference among the dimensional axes of the droplet) to the droplets, resulting in a relative refractive index mismatch between the dispersed and continuous phases along certain film axes, and a relative index match along the other film axes. Such liquid crystal droplets are not small as compared to visible wavelengths in the film, and thus the optical properties of such films have a substantial diffuse component to their reflective and transmissive properties. Aphonin suggests the use of these materials as a polarizing diffuser for backlit twisted nematic LCDs. However, optical films employing liquid crystals as the disperse phase are substantially limited in the degree of refractive index mismatch between the matrix phase and the dispersed phase. Furthermore, the birefringence of the liquid crystal component of such films is typically sensitive to temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,225 (Isayev) discloses a composite laminate made from thermotropic liquid crystal polymer blends. The blend consists of two liquid crystal polymers which are immiscible with each other. The blends may be cast into a film consisting of a dispersed inclusion phase and a continuous phase. When the film is stretched, the dispersed phase forms a series of fibers whose axes are aligned in the direction of stretch. While the film is described as having improved mechanical properties, no mention is made of the optical properties of the film. However, due to their liquid crystal nature, films of this type would suffer from the infirmities of other liquid crystal materials discussed above.
Still other films have been made to exhibit desirable optical properties through the application of electric or magnetic fields. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,807 (Waters et al.) describes a liquid crystal device which consists of a layer of fibers permeated with liquid crystal material and disposed between two electrodes. A voltage across the electrodes produces an electric field which changes the birefringent properties of the liquid crystal material, resulting in various degrees of mismatch between the refractive indices of the fibers and the liquid crystal. However, the requirement of an electric or magnetic field is inconvenient and undesirable in many applications, particularly those where existing fields might produce interference.
Other optical films have been made by incorporating a dispersion of inclusions of a first polymer into a second polymer, and then stretching the resulting composite in one or two directions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,784 (Otonari et al. ) is exemplative of this technology. The polymers are selected such that there is low adhesion between the dispersed phase and the surrounding matrix polymer, so that an elliptical void is formed around each inclusion when the film is stretched. Such voids have dimensions of the order of visible wavelengths. The refractive index mismatch between the void and the polymer in these "microvoided" films is typically quite large (about 0.5), causing substantial diffuse reflection. However, the optical properties of microvoided materials are difficult to control because of variations of the geometry of the interfaces, and it is not possible to produce a film axis for which refractive indices are relatively matched, as would be useful for polarization-sensitive optical properties. Furthermore, the voids in such material can be easily collapsed through exposure to heat and pressure.
Optical films have also been made wherein a dispersed phase is deterministically arranged in an ordered pattern within a continuous matrix. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,794 (Schrenk) is exemplative of this technology. There, a lamellar polymeric film is disclosed which is made of polymeric inclusions which are large compared with wavelength on two axes, disposed within a continuous matrix of another polymeric material. The refractive index of the dispersed phase differs significantly from that of the continuous phase along one or more of the laminate's axes, and is relatively well matched along another. Because of the ordering of the dispersed phase, films of this type exhibit strong iridescence (i.e., interference-based angle dependent coloring) for instances in which they are substantially reflective. As a result, such films have seen limited use for optical applications where optical diffusion is desirable.
There thus remains a need in the art for an optical material consisting of a continuous and a dispersed phase, wherein the refractive index mismatch between the two phases along the material's three dimensional axes can be conveniently and permanently manipulated to achieve desirable degrees of diffuse and specular reflection and transmission, wherein the optical material is stable with respect to stress, strain, temperature differences, and electric and magnetic fields, and wherein the optical material has an insignificant level of iridescence. These and other needs are met by the present invention, as hereinafter disclosed.